


Comment faire un homme

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Havelock Vétérini, dissertation serieuse, enfin à peu près, faut que j'arrête d'écouter steeleye span en boucle moi, patricien d'ankh-morpork, steeley span
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: La question de l'humanité du Patricien a souvent été soulevée, à la fois par les personnages du Disque et par les fans: est-il un humain? un vampire? un ange? une personnification anthropomorphique? Je penche personnellement pour cette dernière hypothèse, et voici pourquoi.





	Comment faire un homme

**Author's Note:**

> Essai inspiré par la chanson The Making Of A Man de Steeleye Span, dans l'album Wintersmith, lui même tiré du roman éponyme de Pratchett, et écris en collaboration avec lui (donc c'est canon). Ceci n'est qu'une théorie parmi tant d'autres, je tiens à le préciser.

The Making of a Man :

_[…] A man has strength enough to build to build a home / And time enough to hold a child / And love enough to break a heart._

Prenons le personnage de Vétérini. Selon cette définition de l’homme donnée par Pratchett dans cette comptine, on peut considérer qu’Havelock Vétérini n’est pas plus humain que, disons, l’Hiverrier. En effet, il n’a pas la force physique nécessaire pour construire une maison (encore que, on ne connait pas sa force physique réelle, et cet assassin reconnu peut nous surprendre dans bien des domaines). La ville et son poste de Patricien lui prennent tout son temps, à tel point qu’il ne dort pas (bien sûr, certains fans racontent que Dame Sybil le force à garder le petit Sam, mais cette information apparait seulement dans les fanfictions et n’est pas validée par Terry Pratchett, on ne peut donc pas la prendre en compte). Quant à l‘amour, la seule aventure qu’on lui connaisse est Dame Margolotta. Certes, ce fût pour lui une déception, mais sans doute pas au point de lui briser le cœur. Et il n’a probablement pas brisé celui de la vampire (à supposer qu’elle en ai un). En tout cas, de son côté, Vétérini a l’air de s’en être plutôt bien remis. Suite à cela, tout sentiment (amoureux ou autre) semble avoir disparu de sa vie depuis qu’il est Patricien.

_Strength enough, time enough, love enough_  : à partir de ces observations, on peut hâtivement conclure que Vétérini n’est pas un homme, ou en tout cas qu’il a perdu son humanité pour devenir dirigeant d’Ankh-Morpork.

Mais observons maintenant la situation d’un autre angle, d’un point de vue plus métaphorique.

_La force de construire une maison._ Havelock Vétérini a construit bien plus que cela : il a pris une ville moribonde et en a fait la cité la plus important du Disque-Monde (bon d’accord, peut-être pas si moribonde que ça, mais en voyant la nouvelle Ankh-Morpork, on peut dire que Vétérini a fait du bon boulot). Et cela non pas grâce à sa force physique, mais à sa force mentale, sa force de persuasion. C’est une force bien plus grande : sur le long terme, la plume est plus forte que l’épée.

_Le temps de tenir un enfant._ Toujours dans un contexte métaphorique, on peut considérer la ville ou la population comme son enfant. Vétérini y consacre alors tout son temps : bien sûr, puisque c’est son métier (d’ailleurs, parle-t-on réellement de métier dans le cas du Patricien ?) Plus que tenir cet enfant, il l’élève littéralement, l’éduque et le construit, lui donne les outils nécessaires à son autonomie (enfin, je crois que c’est ce qu’il fait). Exactement comme un père pour son enfant.

_Assez d’amour pour briser un cœur._ Sans parler du fait qu’il soit dans le cœur de nombreuses fans, restons donc dans la métaphore de la ville. Vétérini aime-t-il sa ville ? Question des plus difficiles. Personne ne connait avec certitude les raisons qui l’ont poussé à devenir Patricien. Certains pensent que sa tante l’a placé là, pour avoir un outil au gouvernement ; d’autres ont suggéré que ce n’était pour lui qu’un passe-temps intellectuel (mais alors _quid_ des mots croisés ?) ; d’autres encore qu’il se sentait le devoir de prendre en charge cette cité pour lui apporter une meilleure chance. Quelles que soient ses motivations, on est sûrs qu’il considère avoir une certaine responsabilité envers Ankh-Morpork. De là à parler d’amour, pourquoi pas, mais là encore on n’a aucune preuve concrète (est-ce que Vétérini roule des pelles à Morporkia ? On pourrait ouvrir un débat… euh en fait non, je n’ai pas très envie de finir dans la fosse aux scorpions). Quant à briser des cœurs, on sait qu’une bonne partie des morporkiens ne le tiens pas en très haute estime, malgré tout son travail pour la cité. Assez d’amour pour briser un cœur, assez d’attentions pour être mal-aimé : le parallèle est frappant.

Que conclure de tout ça ? On peut dire que si Havelock Vétérini a perdu, en devenant Patricien, l’humanité qui nous est commune à tous, c’est apparemment pour atteindre un stade d’humanité « plus élevé », à l’échelle de la ville, d’une population entière.  On retrouve cette idée dans de nombreuses fanfictions (là non plus, pas vérifiées par Pratchett, mais bon en même temps il n’a pas non-plus lu cet essai, et puis on peut bien imaginer ce qu’on veut, hein…) : Vétérini est imaginé en tant qu’ange (comme il l’avait expliqué à Moite von Lipwig dans Timbré), ou carrément comme personnification anthropomorphique de la ville (et Morporkia, alors ??? Ah non, elle c’est une déesse… mais peut-on avoir à la fois un dieu et une personnification anthropomorphique pour représenter une seule et même idée ? Nouveau débat potentiel à ouvrir…)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que « on sé pa lol ! »

 

(En tout cas, on sait qu’il n’est pas un vampire : après tout ce temps à regarder la ville par la fenêtre du Bureau Oblong, il aurait déjà dû cramer)


End file.
